Different types of aluminium alloys have been used in the past for manufacturing a variety of products for application in the construction and transport industry, more in particular also in the aerospace and maritime industry. Designers and manufacturers in these industries are constantly trying to improve product performance, product lifetime and fuel efficiency, and are also constantly trying to reduce manufacturing, operating and service costs.
One way of obtaining the goals of these manufactures and designers is by improving the relevant material properties of aluminium alloys, so that a product to be manufactured from that alloy can be designed more effectively, can be manufactured more efficiently and will have a better overall performance.
In many applications referred to above, alloys are required which have high strength, low density, excellent corrosion resistance, excellent weldability and excellent properties after welding.
The present invention relates to an alloy of the AA 5xxx type combining improved properties in the fields of strength, damage tolerance, corrosion resistance and weldability.
As will be appreciated, herein below, except as otherwise indicated, alloy designations and temper designations refer to the Aluminium Association designations in Aluminium Standards and Data and Registration Records as published by the Aluminium Association in 2005.